SquidZag Origins
by Jamesy1996
Summary: The pairing SquidZag is based on the characters Squid and Zig-Zag created by Louis Sachar. This is my second story, also though shorter, like my first, chapters will grow larger, thanks for reading, and as always, bad and good reviews encouraged.


**Zig-Zag's POV:**

That new kid seems real strange, yet I don't think he really stole Sweet Feet's shoes, although the others will have you believe it's just my paranoia, this time it's different. As I was losing my train of thought I was brought back to earth when I saw him, the boy of my desires walk out of those cold and old shower stalls wearing only his orange jump suit pants, holding his shirt in his hand and soap in the other. If you asked me to put a date to the time my desire for Squid started, I could only shrug my shoulders, it was recent, that much I know that I would get nervous and catch my breath watching him climb out of his hole, his developing arms from the digging, dripping in sweat from a hard day's work, how could I not stare at such a sight! But this wasn't a simple physical attraction I could blame on hormones from being away from women for too long, everyone sort of paired off in our group, there was that weird new friendship between Caveman and Zero, before he left for hospital, Barfbag would mainly hang with Magnet, and finally Armpit and X-Ray. But also there was Squid and I, much like my attraction, us becoming close friends was random, and can't even remember when or how it started, I guess you could say it was when he Squid first arrived and he had a lot of trouble with his first hole, like the rest of us, except he seemed to be having a harder time then the rest of us, when I approached, I found out why, I turned him away from the rest of D-Tent and looked him dead in the eye, don't cry here, I'll help start your hole, then we'll talk later when we finish, and with that said, I left him.

Later on, every single boy from the camp was long gone back to the wreck room or shower block, and I was left with squid, I figured talking to him now would be better then back at camp where the boys could eaves drop. Squid told me basically his life story, a cliché, but doesn't make it any less sad.

Squid: "Father leaves before I can walk, Mother replaces feeling sad about it with 3 bottles of Vodka a week but she has one reminder of the man who left us, me."

Squid started to cry again at that point, standing in his near complete hole, it was at this point I slid in and with my shovel helped him get the last lot done, but before we started digging, I gave him a hug and told him how I knew how he felt and that he can come to me with anything, he seemed to appreciate both the offer and the comfort of a hug, he wiped his face, and attempting a smile, picked up his shovel and put on a tough persona as we finished the hole together, noticing how quickly he put on 'the tough guy act' I guessed he must have worn it many times before, and will probably wear it the rest of his time here if he doesn't want the other boys to think he's weak, but he knew he could let his guard down with me.

Zig-Zag: "Mother died after giving birth, her sister helped my dad out a while, but she left to get married when I was 7, so then it was down to Dad, his beer and me, I guess you can see how things worked out at that point."

We both climbed out of the hole and walked back together exchanging little bits each about our personal lives, and actually talked nearly non-stop till it was lights out, the topics went from family to school, to favourite games or movies, to our various likes and dislikes, and then finally to how we got into Camp Green Lake. Squid was sent here for theft, stole some food because his mom didn't feel like feeding him that week, his mom lying to police, pretending to be baffled why he would have stolen food. Then it was my turn to share, I had beaten up a kid in school pretty bad, he had to get stitches on his face, had broken ribs and broken leg, all because he would go on all the time about me being poor and a freak because I never spoke, that is until I finally cracked. We both laughed about how ridiculous our reasons were for being here, and then that's when I noticed, it was his smile, seeing him smile made me smile, also made me want to keep him smiling just so I could look at it more.

So that was about three weeks ago, and I can say for sure it's more than just the smile now-a-days, it's the body, the way he wears the orange jumpsuit, his voice, the person underneath the 'bad-guy' persona he has everyone fooled with. I knew more about him than anyone else, and who knows, maybe soon, I'll get to know and see more of Squid, time will tell.


End file.
